Episode 150 (24th July 1986)
Plot Vicki wakes in the night, so Arthur and Pauline both got into Michelle's room to see if she is okay. Michelle gets annoyed by Arthur and Pauline's presence, so Arthur walks out. Sue is still emotional over her phantom pregnancy and walks out of the café. Arthur sees the lights on in the café and walks in, as does Dot. Ali runs after Sue, leaving the pair on their own in the café and forcing them to look after it. The next morning Sharon checks Roly over, and is delighted to see him looking better. Dot walks off when she gets an obscene phone call from a woman whilst managing Ozcabs. Ian and Kelvin spend time with Mark and Owen. Michelle talks to Lou about her uncertainty over whether she should marry Lofty or not; Lou tells her to she would be a fool to marry Lofty if she is unsure, but supports her nevertheless. Andy asks Arthur to give blood at the community centre next week, while Mehmet is surprised to find Arthur running the café alone. Mehmet then sees Mary, who tells him that she is in trouble with her job and is not sure how to handle it. The pair go back to her bedsit to discuss her troubles. Naima tells Hannah she wants to buy the top flat, but cannot afford it, so she suggests she rents the flat until her and Tony find someone who wants to buy it. Den tries to secretly phone Jan but keeps getting interrupted. Mary visits Sue and asks her if she would be able to look after Annie in the evening. Naima begins selling pornographic magazines in the shop, which Debbie disagrees with. Ali returns to the café and makes a remark about Arthur potentially stealing from the café. Arthur is offended and goes to The Vic. Mehmet invites Ali to a dog race, so they ask Tony to drive the taxis for the evening. Ethel tells Debbie about Roly's poisoning and she panics when she realises it was her who poisoned him. Arthur gets drunk at The Vic. Hannah and Tony see Ian and Kelvin hanging around with Mark and Owen; Hannah does not think the four of them should be hanging around together, but Tony reassures Hannah they are fine together. Mehmet asks Lofty to cover the radio at Ozcabs for them. Debbie tells Naima that she poisoned Roly; Naima says they must not tell anyone as they cannot afford to pay the vets bills, but Dot overhears their conversation. She also expresses her disgust at the pornographic magazines. Arthur returns home drunk and ruins their planned night out by saying the cannot afford it. Ali visits Arthur and pays him for his café work, but Arthur and Pauline's night is already ruined. Ali refuses to go to the dog races with Mehmet when he sees Mary in the back of the car. A letter is posted to Angie and Den, telling them the shop poisoned Roly. Simon fears Ian and Kelvin are high on marijuana. His suspicions are confirmed when Tony walks into the pub and tells Owen to leave after finding the joint on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Owen Hughes - Philip Brook Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 9.30pm due to coverage of the 1982 Commonwealth Games opening ceremony. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm scared Gran....' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns